


Sweet

by spraypaintedgold



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Childhood Friends to Lovers, M/M, The Frantas, The Mellets, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spraypaintedgold/pseuds/spraypaintedgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the owner of Mellet's Confectionery adopts a baby boy from South Africa, and a candy shop plays backdrop to Connor and Troye falling in love over the span of a lifetime.</p><p>Disclaimer: The age difference is the same as real life. I do not advise anyone to date an adult if they are a minor.<br/>There is NO underage sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 & 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WRITE THE YEARS RELATIVE TO TROYE'S BIRTHDAY, WHICH IS WHY AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER THEY ARE ONLY TWO YEARS APART IN AGE.
> 
> Also, this is completely finished so yeah expect regular updates.  
> tumblr: predaceffa.tumblr.com  
> wattpad: spraypaintedgold

**3 & 1**

Connor swung his legs over the stairs, trying to remain calm as he bubbled with excitement. He nearly bounced as his mom fit his shoes on and Connor bolted out the door as soon as it was opened.   
A new baby boy was adopted by Mr. Mellet- the owner of  _Mellet's Confectionery_. The neighborhood in which they lived was very tight, especially for Los Angeles, and the news spread like wildfire.  
"Slow down, honey." Cheryl's voice rang as she held her son's hand. "I know you're excited but we wouldn't want you to get a scratch before meeting your new friend!"  
Connor furrowed his little eyebrows as he frowned and nodded hesitantly, taking back his speed as he and his parents crossed the street.  
The composed demeanor was short-lived, however, because as soon as Connor caught sight of the long glass window that made up the front of  _Mellet's_ , he darted to the door, hopping up and down as he waved his arms frantically. "I wanna go in! I wanna go in!"  
His father laughed, pushing the door open slowly to allow Connor access into the building.   
"Good morning, mistah Shaun!" The child beamed, waving his hand hello. "Can I see?"  
"He's just right here," Mr. Mellet picked up the baby boy from his carrier on the floor, holding him just on his hip.   
He was the most beautiful thing Connor had ever seen. His eyes were dark and shiny, his smile was chubby and full of laughter, and his hair was beginning to become a wonderful shade of chestnut.   
"What's his name?" He asked as he looked up at the candy shop owner and his potential new friend.   
"Troye, with an e."  
"Where did you adopt him from?" Mr. Franta asked with a soft smile.   
"He was born in South Africa."  
"Ah, very interesting! He seems like a lovely child. I hope you'll be very happy. There are worried words on the street about you being a late parent at 37, but I say nonsense. You'll do great, Shaun."  
"I've always wanted to be a parent, be it single or not. Obviously I've had to go for the former." He laughed while setting Troye down again.  
Connor was upset. He wanted to see the baby! His parents could still see, they were so tall. But he couldn't!  _No fair_. He only had one plan, jump up and down while shooting the puppy dog eyes at his parents. "Please, Ma! I wanna see again!" This earned him a fond laugh.  
Mrs. Franta set her son down on the counter, smiling as she and her husband conversed with the candy shop owner about the wonderful news.  
Connor peered down at the new infant with big, curious eyes, palms splayed against the flat surface between his legs. "Hewo!" The child shouted down at the boy.  
The infant scrunched his nose and giggled.  
"I'm going to be your new friend! I'm going to take care of you!"  
The infant looked up at him and smiled, seemingly understanding that Connor had positive intentions.  
"You're so pretty! You're going to be awesome, I know it!"  
Troye tilted his head to the side slightly, staring up at Connor.  
"We'll be together for a long time!" He whispered excitedly.  
Troye smiled, eyes fluttering shut. His features all calmed, his only movement was the steady rising and falling of his breathing chest.  
"Wow. I haven't managed to get him down for a nap all day. Good job, Connor!" Mr. Mellet expressed with gratitude.  
Connor beamed with pride; he was doing a  _good job_. He was going to do so many good things for Troye. Connor watched Troye sleep for a second, then climbed down from the counter.   
"I wanna go home now."  
"Aw, you only want to come to  _Mellet's_  to see baby Troye?" Mrs. Franta asked, an amused smile tugging onto her lips.  
Mr. Mellet laughed. "It's fine, I think the two will be very good friends."  
"Wait," Connor said, marking a sudden epiphany. "Can I go over there?"  
Mr. Mellet opened up the door in the counter and let Connor into the employee's side, watching him with an almost immediate-  _and strange_ \- sense of trust.  
"Good night, Tro." Connor whispered. Then, gently, he pressed his lips to Troye's soft cheek in a quick kiss. He smiled, then raised his arms so his father could pick him up. "Okay, done!"  
Mrs. Franta watched the two with fond eyes. " _How sweet._ "

\-----

Connor sat with Troye in the Mellet's living room, watching  _Zooboomafoo_  on PBS Kids with him. He was eating a small bowl of Mac and Cheese that Mr. Mellet had made him and had been spooning soft rice and chicken into the younger child's mouth while the boy's father watched.   
In the recent months Connor had spent increasing amounts of time at the man's house. Shaun had no idea that the adoption of one child would be the receival of two.  
Connor had just set down his dish filled with nothing but cheesy residue when he began to scoop some of Troye's food onto his little purple spoon. That's when they heard it.  
"Connah."  
Connor's eyes widened, head whipping to the small child. "What?"  
The child blinked in concentration. "More, Connah."  
Connor had only heard him say one word before, usually some variation of Dad- Papa, most recently. But this was the first time he said something else. Two whole words! And for Connor!  
"Your his first name, Con!" Mr. Mellet grinned, hoping to incite excitement in the boy.   
"Wow." Connor breathed.  
The infant began to frown, making grabbing gestures at the bowl of food.  
Connor returned to his duties, filling Troye's mouth with the spoon's contents and failing to contain a grin.

\-----

Connor waddled into the candy shop one Wednesday afternoon, yellow ABCs backpack strapped on tight. "Mister Shaun!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I talk to Troye?"  
"Yes, of course." Mr. Mellet opened the counter door for Connor again, letting the boy walk to his son sitting on a play mat on the floor.  
"Hi Troye! Today I started my first day of preschool! I go to Open Waters Preschool. I think maybe you will too. I met some nice kids: Ricky, Joey, Dan, but none of them are as nice as you." He frowned, beginning to think. "I wish I could take you with me, Troye.  
The child looked up at his father and pouted, pointing at the boy. "I go with Connah!"  
His fathet chuckled. "I don't think you need to go to the same school to stick together."  
"Yeah, we'll always be best friends, right? No matter what." Connor held up a flat palm, waiting for Troye.  
The younger child laughed and nodded, colliding his hand softly with the older's.


	2. 6 & 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLUE NEIGHBORHOOD GODDAMN THE PRODUCTION LOOKS AMAZING, THE ACTOR LOOKS LIKE HE DID A GOOD JOB, THE CINEMATOGRAPHY AAAH
> 
> ok read now

**6 & 4**

Connor held the Little Golden Book tight in his hands, opening the pages wide so Troye could glance at them as he rested his head on Connor's shoulder.  
"Pinocchio's father," Connor read slowly, finger following the letters he verbalized, "had always wanted a son."  
Troye scanned the page intently, subconsciously mouthing the words Connor said. He shoved a few mini-pretzels into his cheeks and chewed quietly so Connor's voice could be heard.  
"Since he couldn't quite have a son with a wife, Giuseppe decided to create his own son- a puppet made of wood."  
Troye giggled, "Like me! My papa wanted a kid but he wasn't married, so he just got me all on his own!"  
"But you're not made of wood, silly!" Connor grinned, poking a finger at Troye's small button nose.   
"Hm." Troye bit his lip. "That's true."  
"But this puppet was no normal puppet, Pinocchio was full of life and he felt just like-"  
"A real boy." Troye clapped his hands together and giggled once again. "But he wasn't!"  
"Good job." Connor whispered, astounded. "You're good at reading."  
"You're a good teacher, Con!"  
"Do you... do you want to read the rest?" Connor asked, holding the book in front of Troye.  
Troye sighed, laying his head down in the boy's lap. "I already read at school. Can you just read to me?"  
"Of course." Connor carded his fingers through Troye's bangs. " _I love_  reading with  _you_."

\-----

The older boy- Michel, he remembered- was supposed to be  _very nice and responsible_. But sitting there with Nicola, Brandon fast asleep, and Dustin playing video games, Connor wasn't too convinced.  
Michel was lounging on the couch, watching television, and seldom paying attention to his girlfriend- whom  _he_  had invited into the Franta household.  
Naturally, the kids had had started to chat with her as they came to the realization that she liked talking to them. Everyone was happy. At least, for a while.  
"Alright, I get it kids," the babysitter threw his hands up in defeat, "You  _love_  Vic. She's a role model for you," Michel glanced at Nicola, "and a reminder of the sweet piece of ass you can get when you're older." He smirked at Connor, as if he was an insider, the macho older brother that shoulf be looked up to.  
"Omigosh you said a bad word!" Connor gasped, hands covering his gaping mouth.   
"Wow, I really appreciate you reducing me to a sex object!" Victoria whispered harsh into his ear.  
He waved her away, continuing to talk to the small child quivering beneath him. "Okay Squirt, spill. What little chick have you got your eyes on?"  
"Uh,  _sorry_?" Connor squeaked.  
"A girl you love being around, who you think is pretty, who makes all of you feel different. Come on, there must be  _someone._ "  
"Well... I do have this friend, Troye's his-"  
Michel narrowed his eyes. "You don't like boys do you? Because that would be pretty  _weird_."  
Nicola frowned, hand resting on Connor's shoulder. "I don't think it's weird."  
"Yeah, well you're supposed to like boys- you're a  _girl_. It's normal when  _you_  say that."  
"Are you seriously shaming this kid? He's like six." Victoria glared. "Don't you dare mess him up for life, Michel. Connor, if-"  
The young boy was now shaking his head furiously. "I  _don't_  like boys. I don't."  
"Okay." Victoria agreed, unconvinced. "But if you did, you have to know that it would be completely fine. You shouldn't have to hide it just because jerks like Michel exist."  
Connor nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. He would soon forget this moment, but for a while- something would keep repressing this strange feeling he had for Troye, telling him it was only  _brotherly_  affection.

\-----

Running was a release for Connor. It wasn't what he wanted out of life, but it let him let go even if only for an hour or two. He was only a small child, but he ran and ran with his parents when he could.  
In the moment, he couldn't hear anyone, anything except one thing. It was little Troye's voice, his laugh as he rooted Connor on, the flapping of the little flag he was holding in the wind.   
He didn't hear his parents' steady breathing, or see the whole crowd- but he saw him. That scared Connor.  
So he pushed.   
You're  _normal_ , Connor.  
He went faster.  
You're  _not_  weird.  
He darted across the finish, behind a mess of other adults and children who had started the Kids' Run before them.  
You  _don't_  like boys.  
And there was something more his heart wanted to tell him, something having to do with a correction and use of the word love. His head pushed it away.


	3. 9 & 7

**9 & 7**

"How was it?" Connor asked curiously, sitting on the edge of Troye's bed.  
"Weird." Troye decided. "But nice. They gave me three shots to take home, I'll show you." He rifled through his bag, finally withdrawing a wide white envelope from the satchel. The boy grabbed the photos from his  _Zara Kids_  photo shoot and set them down on top of the duvet, right beside Connor.  
Connor ran his thumb over the pictures, evaluating each one differently.  
In the first picture, Troye was laughing, sitting in a big black armchair and wearing a pastel blue sweater. In the other two, there was another model: a young girl with almost angelic blonde hair. In the first, they sat close together on a red satin couch, the hue matching their outfits. They were facing each other, captured in a moment where the two were playing a hand game. The second was black and white; they were standing against a plain backdrop. Troye's lips were pressed to hers, in a small and innocent kiss as his hand lingered under her chin. The girl's foot was raised behind her, a sort of adorable and comic touch to the photograph.  
Connor felt a pang in his chest. But he didn't, not really. At least that's what he told himself.  
Troye had just recently started this whole modeling thing- if you could call  _two years ago_  recent. It started around the time he turned 5, around the time he first visited Sydney. A few people wanted to work with him, and all of a sudden he was a child model, with a few commercial jobs as well. Australian experience translated into American opportunities, and when he arrived back in L.A. casting directors and modeling agencies saw him as a legitimate option.  
"This is the first time they've ever made me do stuff like this. I had to offer her flowers, smile at her. Kiss her." He shook his head, showing Connor the last picture.  
Connor felt the urge to grimace just by looking at it.   
"They said 'just imagine she's the girl you like!' Then I realized, I've never liked a girl. I've never thought they were pretty in that way, never wanted to marry one. I just like being friends with them, watching cartoons with them and sharing snacks with them. I didn't like kissing her, it wasn't very special. Then again, it was against a white backdrop and in front of a camera." He laughed, shrugging the thought off.  
"How old was she?" Connor asked, looking at the photos distractedly.  
"Eight, why?"  
"She's pretty. I would have asked her to be my girlfriend if I were you."  
Troye frowned at the way Connor eyed the pictures, the way he looked as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. "You really think she's pretty, huh?"  
"Gorgeous." He muttered. But unbeknownst to Troye, the girl wasn't the model Connor was staring at.

\-----

Troye panted, struggling to stay on Connor's heels.  
The other boy slowed just a bit so Troye could catch up.   
"Connie, you like running a lot, don't you?"  
"I guess."  
Troye's agent had suggested that he start to get into better shape now so when he filled out, his physique would be more appealing to photographers.   
Connor wanted to roll his eyes when he heard it. The boy was seven, he wasn't going to  _fill_   _out_  very soon.   
Connor liked the way Troye looked, and he was sure he'd like the way Troye would grow to look. He didn't say that, though. Instead he agreed to run around a bit with him at the park in front of their houses.  
"-But not really."  
"What do you mean, Connie?"  
"I don't want to be a runner. Not the way you want to be a musician or an actor. I like it, but I like it being my escape, what I can literally run away to. I don't want it to become the thing I want to get away from."  
"What are you escaping from, Connor?" Troye asked, feet picking up a faster pace so he could match Connor's speed. "Maybe I can help you get away."  
"No, there's no way." He hesitated, then softened his voice. " _You make it the hardest to escape._ "  
Troye peered up at Connor with large shaking eyes, biting his lip so hard that when he checked in the mirror that afternoon, there would be teeth marks. "Is it something bad?"  
"On the inside, I don't think so. On the outside; to everyone else, it is."

\-----

Connor laid beside Troye, feet propped up on the pillow beside the boy's dark brown locks.   
"It was wonderful, Troye. Like I finally realized I had something cool to look forward to." Connor was staring up at the ceiling, his smile illuminating the dimmed room.  
Troye never knew how much a simple  _Career Day_  could change a fourth grader's mindset. It was also Career Day in his second grade classroom, but none of the volunteers were of any interest to him. He liked art; music. That was his thing.  
Business, Connor decided, was  _his_  thing.  
Troye wasn't quite sure if that was true, but Connor was the happiest he had been since they were little, and Troye would be crushed if he stole that from him. So he sat up in the dark and listened to Connor, listened to the voice that he found so soothing that sometimes when he was most frightened, he would think of it.  
"I'm gonna be a business man, Troye. I'll go to business school, and become successful, I'll wear suits and have a nice car."  
Troye smiled. He fell beside Connor and laid his head on the older boy's rising chest.  
"I'll live in a big house, with a nice wife, and a kid."  
Troye frowned against Connor's striped pajamas, voice already drifting away. "Yeah, Connie?"   
He sighed into Troye's hair. "Not really." But nobody heard him, except for himself. And just this once, Connor gave in. He wrapped his arms around Troye and lost himself to sleep.  
When Mr. Mellet opened Troye's bedroom door, he was overwhelmed with a sincere sensation of endearment. The two were threaded together, sleeping with their feet up by the headboard and their heads by the foot. He'd have to tell them to sleep on the pillows next time.  
The scent of waffles wrapped around the boys' heads, teasing and leading them downstairs.  
"Morning, Papa." Troye grumbled, rubbing his eyes quickly.  
"Morning, Troye. Morning, Connor."  
"G'morning Mr. Mellet."  
"So... something is happening with the candy shop." Mr. Mellet began, shutting off the griddle.  
Oh  _no_. This was Troye's biggest fear. "They're taking it away? No. No, please Papa! Don't let them!"  
Mr. Mellet's eyes widened as he set the last waffle on a plate. He pulled Troye into his arms and shushed him slowly. "Nothing like that, honey. My brother wants to help us open another candy shop in New York City."  
"Oh. So we're a  _chain_  now?"  
"Not yet, but we will be. We'll still own every store."  
Troye gave a bit of thought to it. "Okay. Then there'll be tons of  _Mellet's Confectioneries_  all over that I can visit!" He decided, bringing light to the situation.  
Mr. Mellet nodded. " _Things will be a lot sweeter around here_."


	4. 12 & 10

**12 & 10**

Connor slid the Nerds boxes into their containers on the shelves. He stared up at the whole rack, then all around the shop.  _Mellet's_  wasn't just a little candy shack anymore. "So,  _Chicago_  now, huh?"  
"I know," Mr. Mellet hummed, passing Dave- one of the many employees  _Mellet's_  had now- as he went into the back. "It's crazy. LA, New York, Chicago. We're thinking about Seattle, Miami, and Dallas as well."  
"What about another one here in Los Angeles?"  
"Maybe, one day."  
Connor smiled fondly at the walls of memories. "I'm proud of you, Mr. Mellet."  
Mr. Mellet smiled, dusting his hands off as they all finished preparing to open up the shop for the day. "I'm proud of you too, Connor. I know you're going to do great things. I can't wait to be astonished by you and your creativity. You're so open with everybody, with your talents and your passion."  
Connor bit his cheek. Should he say? "Not with  _everything_."  
Mr. Mellet looked around, then whispered. "No?"  
"No. And I don't know why. I'm not quite ashamed, not as much as I am scared. I thought I wanted to be normal, but I'm not. Nobody really is."  
"Do you want to tell me something, Connor?"  
"Please don't tell my parents. _I trust you_ , Mr. Mellet."  
He nodded. The child just needed someone to talk to, and if he needed that certainty to do it then Shaun wouldn't say a thing.  
"I think that I like boys. And only boys."  
"That's okay, Connor." Mr. Mellet leant down to hug him, shaking his head when Connor asked if it was wrong. "It doesn't change that you're a brilliant boy yourself."  
And Connor, sitting on a chair behind the counter as the day went by, felt like he was finally moving in the right direction.

\-----

Connor was feeling pretty _weird_  and he didn't understand why. Every time he looked at Troye, he felt something. It was new. He liked it, but dear God it terrified him.  
When they were waddling about on a rare rainy day in Los Angeles, Connor would instantly hold his umbrella above Troye, or hang half of his rain coat onto the boy's shoulder.  
When Connor had a snack, he would give Troye a piece without thinking twice.  
The sound of Troye's accent, heavy Australian washed with some American and fading tinges of South African, made Connor feel unironic excitement. One word and he was instantly, secretly, giddy.  
When Troye smiled or laughed at something he said, Connor felt a sense of accomplishment.  
When Troye frowned, a small part of Connor hurt.  
When Troye hugged him or held his hand, Connor felt warm. And he knew it wasn't just the body heat.  
Connor was sitting at the dinner table alone, tapping his fingers and thinking, while his siblings and parents were watching a movie in the living room beside him.  
They had just finished watching a romantic comedy, and Mrs. Franta was popping the tape out of the VHS player.  
Nicola was playing with her necklace, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the family. "Mama, how do you know if you love someone?"  
Taken aback, Mrs. Franta sat beside her daughter and shot her husband a glance. "Well, it's not really explicable. For everyone it may be different, but I know that you want to protect them- you believe they are worth what you have to give. They comfort you, and you help them, and vice versa. Some realize it slowly, over years maybe. For others, it may hit them in the face all too soon, pour down on them without giving them air. That's scary. You might want to suppress it, do things that make you seem as if you don't love them. But you have to read your own actions, and read between the lines, and listen to yourself. See if you  _really_  love them."  
Nicola smiled, as if she was satisfied, but Connor was the one who felt like his question had been answered.   
Connor didn't exactly believe in God anymore- despite his family's consistent attendance at church- but he couldn't deny it felt like a sign.

\-----

Connor's legs were folded in the air behind him, his eyebrows scrunched down as he finished filling out his practice sheet for Pre-Algebra.   
Troye was doing homework beside him, answering long division problems printed out over graph paper. "Connie? Can you help me?"  
He peered down at Troye's paper beside him, craning his neck to the side. "What do you need help with?"  
"I keep getting the same answer. But I know it's not right! Grr. " He sat up and crossed his arms, seeming more tired than angry.  
"Well," Connor started, tracing his pencil over the work in the air as he read the problem over. "How many times does 3 go into 26?" He scooted closer to Troye and showed him his fingers as he counted off the times table. "3, 6, 9, 12..."  
" _Ohhhhhhhhh_." Troye let out with realization, grabbing his pencil and erasing the nine furiously. "I can't believe I did that."  
"It's okay." Connor assured, "You're getting better."  
Troye sighed as he tucked the math work into his backpack. "Thanks Connie."  
"No problem."  
"Are you done?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Wanna watch the Harry Potter movie?"  
"Okay."  
Their night was filled with joy, with Mr. Mellet making sure they had finished their dinner and their homework before TV, with Connor swaddled in a blanket and Troye beside him, with their laughs ringing through the air, and with Troye's arms around Connor to keep him safe from every variation of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named that showed up on the screen.  
After Mr. Mellet and Troye walked him back home later that evening, Connor could no longer push away the fact that the way he felt for Troye was reserved for the one and only.   
Again, his head introduced to his heart, a lovely boy named Troye who would soon be moving in. And this time, all of him said hello.


	5. 15 & 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want you guys to know that while they're young, consent will be an important theme. Troye is much younger than Connor, and since they grew up with Connor being the "higher person," it's going to take some time for them to get comfortable with each other. It's important that Troye also initiates a lot of points in their relationship from this point on, because we have to know and understand that they see each other as equals and neither is manipulating or pressuring the other.
> 
> Also age difference never has to be a factor in manipulation. Someone can be younger than you and still be pressuring you. So even if your partner is a lot younger than you, if they are making you do anything you don't want to, break up with them or find help.
> 
> ALSO THIS IS JUST FICTION, A 13 YEAR OLD SHOULD NOT BE DATING A 15 YEAR OLD. (AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN DATING YET SO SLOW YOUR ROLL.)

**15 & 13**

Troye rolled the huge jawbreaker across the counter, watching as it fell into the designated candy box. "Papa?"  
"Yes, Troye?"  
"How would you feel if I liked a boy?"  
"Boys or  _a_  boy?"  
"Both. As in likes boys, but as of now likes one  _specific_  boy." Troye explained, trying his hardest to remain vague.  
Mr. Mellet held in a smile, continuing to check inventory as he conversed with his newly teenage son. "And who would this boy be?"  
"Someone very lovely, who had been there for me for as long as I can remember, who is loyal and intelligent and creative while humble, who is amazed by the beauty of all things simple and complex, who is respectful to my father and treats him like family. Who also may happen to be a  _bit_  older than me." He bit his lip, throwing a last comment over his shoulder. "Hypothetically, of course."  
"Would this hypothetical boy happen to be around 5'4" with light brunette hair and green eyes, and be someone I love to bits?" He grinned after he had finished writing up the stock. "I love you and if you like a wonderful boy, that's okay, Troye."  
Troye wrapped his arms tightly around his father's, repeating the same whisper over and over into his chest. "Thank you Dad, thank you for accepting me. I love you too, I do."   
His father pressed a kiss to his temple, then ran a hand through his son's hair. "Just promise me you'll be careful, and that you will always try to remember that Connor is a human being, with as many flaws and faults and beauties and talents as you."  
"I will, Papa. But... will Connor like me too? Does Connor even like boys? What if he thinks I'm  _gross_? He was dating Lena for like a month, and I mean, he didn't seem that  _happy_  but doesn't that still make him straight?" Troye bit his lip worriedly.   
But Mr. Mellet seemed to know that they weren't going to last, and sure enough, a few days short of their one month anniversary half a year ago, Connor dumped her. That made Troye wonder if his father knew something he didn't.  
"You'll have to ask him yourself, Sivan."

\-----

Connor cleared his throat, hoping to raise any awareness at the table. "Uh-"  
"Pass the chicken!" Dustin shouted at Brandon, grabbing for the dish.  
"Alright, geez, don't have to yell."  
"If I don't, you'll never give it to me."  
Connor paled. "Um-"  
"Come on, get it together." Nicola chastised before passing the chicken to her brother.  
"Guys!" Connor shouted. He was about to rip his own hair out in chunks.  
"Yes, Connor?" His father asked catiously.   
His whole family was staring at him now, paying much more attention than he intended.  
"I'm, uh, I'm... hungry, pass the chicken." He laughed weakly.  
"Connor." His father frowned, completely unconvinced by his son's cover up. "What were you going to say?"  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he let it out, desperately wanting to feel honest. "I'm gay." Connor opened one eye, then two. He was surprised by what sat before him.  
"I'm so proud of you." His mom stood up, walking over to hug him.  
"Uh, thanks?" He asked, feeling surreal and brand new in her arms.  
"So... is there a certain boy in mind?" Nicola teased after the murmurs of acceptance from his family died down.  
Connor looked down at his food, then dropped his head in his hands. "You guys are going to think I'm  _so_  weird."  
Nicola raised an eyebrow.  
"It's Troye. It's been for a long time. Lena even knew, she was just trying to help me fit in when I started high school. Needless to say, it made us both miserable."  
Mrs. Franta nodded as she took her seat. "I'm glad you two broke up, so you could be honest with us." She eyed her daughter fondly when Nicola cooed.  
"Aw, you and Troye!  _How sweet_!"  
That afternoon a certain boy came knocking on Connor's door with shaky palms and nervous hopes.   
The two boys struggled to hide their smiles as they both realized they still had a chance with the person they had loved for so long.

\-----

Troye and Connor sat with their backs to the counter, hiding from the summer sun. Rays of light were streaming through the window, projecting a shadow of the  _Mellet's_  decal onto the floor- a decal that was now on windows across the nation.  
Troye was staring at the wall, enjoying Connor's presence and the silence between them, and enjoying the apple flavored candy stuck in his mouth.  
Connor was looking at the open book in his lap, or pretending to, while he stole glances at Troye and his lollipop. "Wait, can I taste?" Connor asked, holding his hand out so the stick could be transferred.  
Troye nodded, pulling the bright green confection out of his mouth. His lips made a pop sound as they released the candy and were glossed over with a sugary residue.  
Connor reached for the candy, but Troye lowered it beyond Connor's reach.   
The younger boy held his right hand up to Connor's cheek and leaned forward, so close that Connor could already taste the sweetness in his breath. "Still want a taste?"  
Connor nodded slowly, wide-eyed in disbelief.  
Troye grinned, crashing his lips into the brunette's in a peck.  
Connor sat in shock, stiff as a board, but finally regained normal breathing pace when Troye pulled away.   
Troye giggled. "So? How do you like it?" He asked smugly.  
"It- it's  _sweet_." Connor blushed.  
Troye sat back again and grinned, sticking the candy back in his mouth.  
Connor returned to his book, actually reading this time around.   
The two sat with no words between them, but in the most comfortable of ways.


	6. 18 & 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is fiction. Though it is technically legal in some states, I would NOT advise anybody who is a minor to date a legal adult and vice-versa. In most cases, this is manipulation and trust me when I tell you that a lot of eighteen year olds/adults do not care about you and only want you for your body. Stay safe, and don't date someone who is an adult if you are still a legal child. And to adults, don't coax or pursue minors. It's illegal and can be VERY harmful to children whose best interest are not being considered. And not their present interest, their well-being in the LONG RUN.

**18 & 16**

Connor had been attending the Parker's School of Business for only about three months, and Troye could already tell he was unhappy. Connor came home sluggish, and he felt thinner in Troye's arms.   
Troye hadn't really considered going to college, but with his acting career recently taking off, he and his father had secretly figured that he wouldn't have to. Connor, however, wasn't so privileged.   
Nothing having to do with college made him remotely happy, although Troye was sure Connor still wanted to be in business.   
The only things Connor found refuge in these days were blogging and Troye- and little luxuries like coffee and music. Connor had found himself quite a large following online, with at least five hundred  _thousand_  followers all together if he added all his social media platforms. He talked about pop culture, all things "hipster," and created music playlists online that his fans decribed as  _killer_.  
Troye thought that Connor could probably quit school and invest in his growing online presence if he wanted to, but he had to make that decision on his own. All Troye could let himself do was support Connor, no matter what happened.  
It was 2 AM, Connor didn't have class the following day, and he was laying his head in Troye's lap, staring up at the bedroom ceiling. He closed his eyes, then whispered. "I'm- I'm not happy, Troye."  
Troye leant down and pressed a soft kiss into Connor's hair, drawing circles on the older boy's palm. "I know. Can you change that?"  
"I think." He croaked. "But I'm  _scared_ , Tro."  
"Doing a lot of things scared us. But they built us up, didn't they, Connie?"  
Connor nodded, and he was far gone. The gears in his brain were turning, the magnificent threads of his mind were orchestrating a plan, a way for him to succeed without a college degree.  
Troye smiled, carding his fingers through Connor's messy hair. He could see from the look in his eyes that something had clicked.

\-----

**(A/N: this isn't smut)**

Troye smiled against Connor's lips, wanting more from the warmth between them. He ran his fingers up Connor's toned chest, grinning as Connor's hand slowly moved to the small of his back.  
Mr. Mellet was in Perth for a week, and he was fine with them staying at the house so long as they spent the nights back at the Frantas' where they would be watched. Translation: where there would be  _absolutely_  no sneaking around. Troye suggested they hang out at his place.  
Troye pushed Connor down onto his bed, attempting to undo the boy's belt buckle in between the moans and stuttering breaths.  
"Wait." Connor said, squeezing Troye's arm. "Troye, don't." He sighed, sitting up and muttering. "This was a mistake."  
"Do you not want to have sex with me?" Troye sat up, beginning to climb off of Connor's waist. "It's okay if you don't. Just tell me." He soothed.  
"It's not that, I just can't right now. It may not seem like it, but sex is a  _big_ thing, Tro. I have to know that it's something you  _really_ want with me. When you're 18, we'll see if you still want me. If you don't, that is your valid decision and I will respect it. If you do," He leant up to kiss Troye on the cheek. "We'll go from there."  
Troye may have been horny as hell, but it came from a place of caring, and he saw validity in his argument. He pulled Connor up and laid with him against the headboard. "Okay."  
Connor looked a little upset, like he was worried Troye wouldn't agree.  
"Hey," Troye whispered, rubbing his thumb against the back of Connor's hand, "Guess what?"  
"What?" Connor asked, softly.  
"My dad met this lady back in Australia. Laurelle. She has three kids, I think. Two boys and a girl. She's really nice. I think he's going to try and keep in touch."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I hope that they'll be happy, Con." Troye sighed, laying his head back on Connor's chest.  
Connor wrapped an arm around Troye's shoulder, kissing him lightly on the temple. "Me too, Tro."

\-----

Troye was nearly crying tears of joy. "Con, this is  _incredible_!"  
"I can't really believe it myself." Connor muttered, expression completely bewildered as he looked at the paper with the final decision. He felt tingles in the tips of his fingers, he felt something going right.  
Troye ran a hand through Connor's hair, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm so proud of you. Your love always turns into something wonderful. You've worked hard for this."  
Connor was delighted. These people believed in him: investors, partners, marketers. They wanted to work for his idea.  
He had already looked over mock-ups of designs, understood what sound he wanted, what tastes he wanted.   
His fanbase, dear God they were amazing. They supported him more than he could have ever hoped. Some were sour, disapproving of him walking off the beaten path, but most were livid with excitement for what he could bring into the world.  
Troye's fans were too, the few that had a hunch about their relationship.  
Troye and Connor stared in awe at the slip of paper, continuously reading the same words, typed neatly at the bottom of the page. "Common Culture confirmed production initiation date:  _January 12, 2012_."  
Connor Joel Franta would no longer be attending the Parker's School of Business.


	7. 21 & 19

**21 & 19**

"Hey babe," Connor greeted distractedly as he pulled out of the glass building's large oval driveway, "How was the first day?" His sunglassed covered eyes finally met Troye's as they drove onto the main road, ahead of a suited man in a 2004 Bentley that did not look particularly pleased. Connor almost melted instantly.  
The younger boy's blue irises were lit up, expressing an excitement so pure Connor had the urge to reach out and grab it.  
"Amazing. All these people surrounding me are incredibly passionate towards music, no matter if they're doing coffee runs or bringing in artists for the label. They love doing what they do, it's enthralling. And they don't treat me any different than the interns. In fact, they sorta treated me like shit. But I saw that some of them were impressed by me today... agh, I'm so happy!" His arms were flailed about in grand gestures of enthusiasm.   
Connor had to dodge his fingers as if they were flying projectiles. "That's wonderful. I know how it feels to have your heart beating that fast, to have every inch of your body completely taken over by the thrill of enjoying what you're doing." He glanced at his boyfriend while they halted at the red light. He smiled at the glint in his boyfriend's wide eyes. Without second thought, he blurted. "Troye Sivan, you take my breath away."  
Troye pressed a kiss to Connor's cheek. "I love you too."  
They couldn't help but laugh a bit when the driver behind them honked.

\-----

"Oh my God." Troye whispered. "Oh my  _God_!" He shot up, jumped twice, then handed Connor his phone as he began to dance in the middle of the vacant living room.  
  Troye's body was shaking so quickly and erraticly that Connor was nearly frightened into thinking he had a seizure. He was checking emails- what could have possibly propelled him into this state?  
Connor raised an eyebrow, amused by the younger's sudden jolt of energy, but gave him the benefit of the doubt and began to read the message sent to Troye, Emma, and a couple of other members from his team. "Dear Mr. Troye Sivan and representing management, though you do not meet the standard height requirement for our male runway models, we have been long considering the impact of your image and, frankly, have been blindsided by your rapid success in the entertainment and music industry. Your shoots, print work, and spreads are stunning. We adored your recent Calvin Klein billboard ad in Times Square. Not to mention that your character and appearance is just the look we're searching for to represent our brand. Thus, we would like to formally invite you to walk in Jean-Paul Gaultier's new Men's collection for Paris Fashion Week 2015." Connor paused, staring at the phone like a deer in the headlights. "Oh my God!" He shouted, dropping the iPhone on his couch and springing up to dance with Troye. "This is amazing! Jean-Paul Gaultier is amazing!  _You're_  amazing!"  
Connor stole a messy kiss of smiling lips and bumping noses as the two continued to dance to the music of life.

\-----

Troye sighed, observing his own house with something of an estranged filter. "I can't live here anymore, Con."  
The older boy pulled his eyes away from his email inbox and stood, gently rubbing a hand against Troye's tense back. "Why not?"  
"It's their new start, you know? Plus, it's going to be cramped with my dad, Laurelle, Sage, and Tyde here."  
"Tell me the real reason." Connor spoke softly, smooth enough that the sound entered Troye's ears like velvet.   
"I'll visit and such, for sure, but I just don't think I fit in anymore. I mean, Steele is a little older than me and he's going to stay in Australia all on his own. I want to get out of this house, Con. My time here is over."  
Connor scratched the back of his head, then smiled sheepishly. "Well, I know you hear me complain about being lonely a lot." He held one of Troye's hands slowly, trying to approach the conversation in a delicate manner. "I was sort of going to ask you anyway, but since the topic has come up now... If you want to come live with me, we can talk about it."  
Troye smiled and his chest swelled, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry tears of happiness. "Then let's talk."


	8. 24 & 22

**24 & 22**

Troye followed the scent of frying eggs into the kitchen, feeling an embarrassing amount of comfort watching Connor cook in their home. "Hi," he greeted, slipping an arm around Connor's waist.  
Connor yelped, then smacked him lightly in the stomach. "Hello, you maniac. You can't go around creeping out people while they're practicing the culinary arts!"  
Troye rolled his eyes and poked him lightly in the side to shove him over so he could place his chin on the shorter man's shoulder.  
Connor flinched in pain.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need ice?"  
"I'm fine, just a little sore."  
Troye raised an eyebrow.  
"Just from," A blush was crawling up the back of his neck. "Last night, I guess." Connor tried to offer, nonchalant.  
Troye had to fight to bite back a smirk, but his suggestive thoughts were quickly pushed away as worry for Connor infected his mind. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt this bad in the morning."  
Connor chuckled and switched off the stove, leaning against the counter to Troye's right so he could face him. "Neither did I."  
"I won't go as hard next time, promise."  
"I sort of liked it." Connor squeaked, pretending to busy himself with dumping the finished eggs onto toast and mashed avocado.  
"Oh." Troye said. He let out a grin this time. "Maybe every once in a while, then." He snaked an arm around Connor, connecting their lips in an innocent kiss. It was becoming increasingly  _less_ innocent by each half second that passed.  
Connor felt Troye's hot breath in his mouth, tasted fresh mint toothpaste as their tongues ran along each other. "You bastard, brushed your teeth before breakfast. You planned this." Connor grinned, then shivered, back pressed against the counter, hands tangled in Troye's hair, Troye's hands around his waist. Fingers pressing into all the right spots, Troye making  _all_  the right sounds.  
"I had absolutely no intent." Troye whispered, sending chills through Connor. He pressed open mouthed kisses down Connor's neck, biting softly at the warm flesh.  
Connor moaned, beginning to pull down the front of Troye's shorts. " _Troye_."  
" _Hmm?_ " Troye smirked, pulling out of Connor's grasp. "Let's save it for after breakfast, dear."  
Connor whined, shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
"Got a problem there, honey?" Troye asked sweetly, eyeing the prominent bulge in Connor's pajama pants.  
"Just like you to get me hard before we're even dressed." Connor laughed, then jokingly swatted Troye away as he tried to kiss Connor's neck. " _Actually_  I wanted to tell you, the reason why I was so," He cleared his throat, already feeling his face burning up, " _Enthusiastic_  yesterday was because something came up." He grinned. "The book."  
Every last drop of Troye's morning haze and a tiny bit of his lust was sucked away. "The book? It's happening? My boyfriend is going to be a New York Times best-selling author!"  
Connor laughed the loud breathy chuckle that Troye could always pull out of him. "I'm glad you're my number one fan, babe."  
Troye scrunched his nose and giggled. "I don't know about that, I probably have to fight both @frantababes and @littletronnor on Twitter for that title."

\------

Cameras were swooping in on cranes from every nook and cranny in the auditorium, trying to capture Leonardo DiCaprio- _the man who has yet to win,_  Chris Pratt-  _the man who might take one home_ , Lupita Nyong'o-  _will it be her time again?_ , Troye Sivan-  _real promise in this young actor, he should've got it last year_ , Connor Franta-  _not an actor himself but certainly one of the high-profile attendees tonight as he accompanies boyfriend Troye Sivan,_  Laverne Cox-  _an inspiration to us all_ , and many other stars gathered to watch each other glow.  
"And the winner of this year's Academy Award for the category of Best Actor goes to..."   
Connor's hand was being squeezed so tight it was beginning to turn the shade of a ripe blueberry. He leaned over to his right, calmly whispering into the boy's ear. "Breathe, Tro-"  
"Troye Sivan!"  
Now Connor couldn't breathe. "Oh my fuck, go,  _go_!" He pushed Troye up, forcing him into the direction of the stage.  
Troye pressed a chaste kiss to Connor's lips, then began to make his way out of the audience and onto the raised platform.   
For a split second as he climbed the stairs, he thought about how many gifs of this moment would be circulating Tumblr the next day.  
"Oh my God. Wow, this is happening!" He exclaimed, gripping the Oscar in one hand and holding the mic with the other. "And now the acceptance speech is gone from my head." He chuckled.  
Connor couldn't believe how natural Troye looked on the stage, despite how nervous he must have been feeling. Connor thought, Troye was meant to be in that light.  
"I want to thank my family: my dad Shaun, my step-mom Laurelle, my step-siblings Sage, Tyde, and Steele- the step thing doesn't matter to me, you are the hooligans that I love. They put up with me and support me- endlessly, might I add. My father raised me in a candy shop, so a great deal of my imagination and whimsical qualities can be traced back to that. Um, I would also like to thank Connor Franta." Troye looked into the audience to find his partner, and a camera was already trained on the man he was talking to. "Someone whom I've known since I was only one years old, who has cared about me and willed me to follow my dreams since we were children. He has always respected me and my beliefs and never treated me like less-than even though he has literally had the experience of spoon-feeding me when I was a baby. He's incredibly creative, and astounds me with his abilities everyday. He also inspires me, to achieve and make music, film, content that I'm proud of. Just like my fans- my other family; the millions of people that call themselves  _troyeblemakers_  and think that I am worth all the care and love they show for me. You are truly the biggest chunk of what got me here tonight. No matter who you are, no matter what you question about yourself, if you have something you love you should fight for it. There may be inequalities against you, privileges that you don't have, and I am standing up here and telling you that it is  _worth it_  to give everything you've got to get what will make you happy in life. It is easier said than done, but we can all try to do it." He waved to the audience as he stepped down and displayed a wide smile, showing off his teeth to the world.  
Connor watched him as he took his seat again and Troye recognized the expression from when they were sitting in his bedroom gazing at one of his first photo shoots, over a decade ago.   
He briefly pulled his attention away from the host, watching Connor with complete adoration. "That day I showed you my pictures with Caroline, you were looking at me, weren't you?"  
"Love, I've  _always_  been looking at you."

\-----

Troye groaned, wiping his forehead with a dramatic and gentle flick of the hand. "I'm melting."  
"It's summer." Connor laughed, sitting opposite his boyfriend in a cafe during a late New Zealand morning. He pushed his glass of fruit juice closer to Troye and giggled. "You need your vitamins, honey."  
Troye glared.  
"Seriously, drink it, you'll cool off. I'll order another one."  
"Thanks. It's just so weird. I'm from South Africa and was raised in L.A. and Australia, and still, I hate being very very hot."  
"You  _do_? Then I have some terribly bad news for you." Connor smirked, nudging Troye's arm lightly.  
"Shut up." Troye rolled his eyes, but the hellish heat was already forgotten. His phone began buzzing atop the wooden surface, Laurelle's contact picture lighting up his lock screen. He looked at Connor and raised an eyebrow before picking up. "Hello? We're great. Yeah, I'm with Connor right now. No, it's fine. Always for you. Wait... Really?" He froze, expression blank. " _Oh_. Wow. Okay, tell him I'm sending love. I wish you all the best, Con and I will visit as soon as we land in L.A. Please update me on what happens. Bye." He set the phone down and sighed, holding a hand to his forehead. "Dad is developing pancreatic cancer."  
" _Oh my God_." Connor whispered to himself. "What's going to happen?"  
"I don't know."  
Connor reached out for Troye's hand across the table, threading their fingers together. "I'll be here for you, I know how close you are with your dad."  
"He loves you too." Troye insisted. "You're like his second son."  
"Considering that I basically lived at your house when we were little, I have no trouble believing that." Connor laughed. "I'll help you look over  _Mellet's_  for your dad if he ever needs it. He helped me so much, Tro. It's the least I can do."  
"Thank you. I sound like a sap, but I love you."  
"We're both saps. Love you too."


	9. 27 & 25

**27 & 25**

"Sorry," Connor muttered to Troye as they crossed the busy New York City street. "I know we were both trying to spend time together and away from work since we haven't been in the same city for  _weeks_ , but this'll only take like one moment. I just need to go check on something in the shop."  
Troye frowned, rubbing circles on Connor's back. "It's fine." Why was Connor so worried?  
They both looked up at the tall open glass wall, onto the two floors of bright confection inspired design behind the large  _Mellet's_  sign.   
"Dad and my uncle did well."   
Connor nodded, holding open the door into the bustling candy store. "After you,  _monsieur_."  
Troye laughed, walking inside and glancing around at all the racks of candies and bizarre sweet-related novelties.   
Connor waved to Troye over the shoulder, practically pushing him away from the colorful walls and candy filled shelves and onto the escalator. "Upstairs."  
Troye followed him onto the second floor, trailing his boyfriend patiently as they both strode atop an artificial peppermint floor.   
"In there." Connor gestured, letting Troye explore the room before him. He smiled timidly, hands behind his back as they entered together.  
"Oh my  _God_." Troye took a deep breath, looking at the wall of jelly beans that spelled out a certain sentence many people dreamt of hearing.  
_Will you marry me?_  
The wall was surrounded by a couple of employees and some of their friends who were in town. A few of the video bloggers had their cameras out, and Troye was sure that multiple angles of the occurence would be uploaded online over the next week.  
"How long did this take?" Troye turned to Connor, then burst into a fit of laughter as he saw him standing there. He hadn't even bothered to kneel.  
Connor was looking up at him with a shy smile, a hand stuck out in Troye's direction. In the center of his palm sat a small grape-flavored Nerds box.   
Troye fought off the giggles and opened the package, slipping the gold ring onto his finger. The gem was an emerald, shaped to look like a little lollipop. He grinned. "Yeah, I'll marry you." Troye laughed, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist and pulling him into a kiss.  
"Do you like it?" Connor asked, still in Troye's arms.  
"Of course I like it, you jerk. I wanted to propose first!"

\------

Troye glared at Connor as he shut the door behind Ricky and Joey. "I can't believe you."  
"Wait, Tro-"  
Troye avoided eye contact, already walking away and disappearing into their bedroom.  
Connor collapsed onto the sofa and sighed. He should have told him when it happened, updated him through it all. God, how terrible was he, letting his own fiancé find out about an STD scare from  _friends_  at a dinner gathering? He was terrified, he didn't know who to turn to. It was inexplicable, how could Troye even understand? But of course Troye would have understood. _Connor, what have you done?_  
He padded to the closed door and opened it slowly to see Troye sitting on the bed, looking straight ahead and avoiding Connor's worried glances. "Troye? I'm so sorry. I was young, and I was scared, I didn't even know how it could have happened. I feared that you would have thought that I slept with someone else or something- which I didn't, and I never have- I swear to God. And when it turned out to be some huge jumbled mishap, I was just so- so  _freaked_  by the whole thing that I tried to stuff it in the back of my mind." Connor wasn't really ashamed to be crying at this point, he could have been losing someone he loves. "I really should have told you but I didn't, and I'm deeply sorry for that. I  _promise_  that I haven't kept anything else secret, I have made sure to be open with you these past two years... just not about that one thing." He scratched his head then turned around to head back to the living room, prepared to spend the night on the couch.  
"Come back. Don't you dare sleep on the sofa tonight, Connor Joel Franta. You'll wrinkle it." Troye pulled a hesitant Connor into his arms and sighed. "I accept your apology. What you did wasn't okay, but I understand your fears. Please don't think that you'll lose me, I know that drives you to do reckless things. In the future, you have to tell me when something like that comes up, okay?" He pressed a soft kiss into Connor's flat hair, and wiped his thumb under Connor's wet eyes. "You have a knack for keeping secrets, darling. They're your safety blanket. I will try to promise that you can tell me anything and I will not demonize you. I trust you, love."  
"I trust you too. Thank you for forgiving me. I'll make an  _active_  effort to be better about these things. Deal?" He held out his hand, the same way he would when they made a promise in middle school.  
Troye smiled gently, taking his fiancé's hand in his. " _Deal_."

\-----

Troye felt sad the first day, the first month, but after half a year he only felt numb. Numbness was worse than sadness. At least when he was sad he knew he was alive.   
Laurelle sighed, setting her cup down on the coaster before her. "It doesn't feel right, Tro. I feel like I'm stealing something. Your lease is running up, right? You and Connor deserve this house."  
"Mom, we have money. Papa left this house to you and Sage and Tyde. They love it. Is Tyde here right now? Tyde!?" He shouted towards the second floor.   
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love this house?"  
"Trying to convince Mom to keep the house?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then yeah!"  
Troye shot his mother a pointed look.  
"All right, I guess I'll stay. The kids do love it, since it's right by the candy shop." She chuckled. "They brag that their step-dad was the creator of  _Mellet's_  all the time." She pursed her lips, a long heaving sigh escaping from them. "Troye, we really miss him."  
"Me too." Troye whispered.   
Connor frowned, pressing a kiss to the base of Troye's jaw. "We all do. Dad did great things and he was full of love."  
"Where are you two moving, then?" Laurelle inquired, suddenly catching on.  
"We found this nice big blue and white house that's pretty central for us. It's close by the newer store that we just opened up in L.A. too. We're advised to wait a day, so we'll call with the decision tomorrow, but we want to buy it, for sure."  
"There's no way they can turn you down. Look at what you've become!"  
And Troye and Connor saw. Connor's parents reminded them constantly as well. Once upon a time, they were children who only cared about candy and where Dora explored. Now they were adults who cared about each other and the world.


	10. 30 & 28

**30 & 28**

"Damn!" Connor shouted as he shut the door behind him, "Why are so many people interested in our morning coffee?  _This_  is why we brew at home."  
Troye scoffed. "No, we brew at home because your coffee-company-owning- _ass_  doesn't like to drink other brands."  
"Hey!" Connor remarked in defense as he pulled his shoes off, "I like Blue Bottle."  
"Yeah, but they're special."  
"And you  _like_  my ass."   
Troye rolled his eyes, giggling quietly.  
"What a way to start a lazy day, huh Tro?"  
Troye jumped onto their couch, then let out an obscure gargle of disbelief as his hand shot up to show Connor his phone. "Look!"  
On the top of his timeline there was a tweet linking to a photoset of them leaving the Peet's Coffee. "' _Franta-Mellets Head Out For Morning Drink To Start Day Off_.' What the fuck?"  
Connor clicked his tongue. "They're fast."  
"How are our kids going to survive in this  _hostile_  light?"  
"Who knows? Worst case scenario, we buy a cottage in Minnesota and hide for a while." He grinned then sighed happily. " _Franta-Mellet._  I love the sound of our names together." Connor pressed a kiss to the top of Troye's head and set his cup on top of the coffee table.   
"It's been that way for a couple years, Connie."  
Connor smiled at the sound of his childhood nickname. "And hopefully it'll be that way for many more."

\-----

The room was pastel yellow and blue, filled with children's books and toys of all sorts. There was even framed pictures of Troye and Connor when they were younger.   
They both remembered the occurrence like it was yesterday. They had rushed to take pictures as soon as they spotted the yellow and blue walls and had posted pictures from the impromptu photo shoot immediately. It fit the room perfectly.  
Her eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the image of her new room. Her eyelashes batted against her soft tan skin, as her lips formed a small smile. She roused, sitting up and standing to get a closer look at her parents.  
"Hi, honey." Connor cooed at the small girl in the crib. "Babe, come here. She's woken up."  
Troye rushed to Connor's side, smiling at their child. "Good morning, Lacey."

\-----

Connor stood up, eager to get his morning coffee before returning to writing the memoir.   
Troye was gone in Australia, and Connor wanted to get as  _much_  writing as he could done while all he had to do was take care of Lacey. He would be flying out to New York a week after Troye arrived home, and he  _needed_  this time.  
The doorbell rang as Connor pressed the start button, and he ran to get it. A delivery person was standing at the doorstep, holding a bout of honeysuckles.  
"Hello. You're Mr. Franta-Mellet?"  
"Yep, that's me, Connor. Unless you're looking for Troye Franta-Mellet."  
She grinned and handed him the small vase with a small card attached. "Nope, it's for a Connor. From your husband. Have a good day, Sir."  
He closed the door after thanking her and read the card. Connor couldn't help but break out into a goofy smile.  
_Flowers that are as sweet as you make me feel. -Tro_  
Even after decades, they were teenage star-crossed lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know exactly what pictures I'm talking about. The shy Connor, squinty Troye, and colored walls that made the fandom go nuts.


	11. 33 & 31

**33 & 31**

Sydney had been the elephant in the room recently.  
"Do you think we should?" Connor asked quietly.  
"Do  _you_  think we should?"  
"I don't know. I mean, Lacey would like it there and we do go a lot already."  
"I don't know, Con. I feel like in every version of life I'll ever live, I'm always going to experience leaving Australia to come here. It's my journey, babe."  
They made eye contact.  
"Because L.A. and you, together those things make me feel  _truly at home._ "  
"Then we'll stay."

\-----

Troye bounced the boy on his hip, looking down at his youngest child. "Big sis is going to kindergarten today, Addy!"  
Connor strapped Lacey's velcro shoes on and gave her the thumbs up sign. "Ready?" He asked, buckling her in.  
"Ready!"  
Connor gave Troye a kiss and kissed the top of Addison's head. He pointed to them. "I will see the both of you at eleven after my meeting. Are you getting lunch before you head to the studio?"  
Troye shook his head.  
"I'll cook for you, babe." He turned away from Troye and smiled at his son. "Daddy's going to work now, and Lacey's going to school so you'll be alone with Papa. But later Papa is going to work so Daddy will be with you, okay? Then we can pick up Lacey together. And remember," he adds while turning to his daughter, "The both of you are staying at uncle Ben's for three days while Daddy and Papa are in London. So tonight is the last night we'll see you."  
"Okay, Dad." Lacey smiled.  
Connor shut the car door, then gave Troye another kiss.  
" _Two's a crowd_ , Con." But he was smiling.  
"Two more to go." Connor grinned.

\-----

She held her daughter's hand, accepting some form of control, but in reality she was going to be dragged into the candy shop whether she liked it or not. " _Slow down, honey_."   
The small girl continued to run, until she was literally forced to stop.  
The woman rubbed her child's forehead, laughing when she apologized to the man who had just emerged from the back of the store. "Sorry! We've just moved in a street down, and Celia here bolted as soon as she discovered that there was a candy store nearby."  
He laughed, waving an okay. "No worries. My daughter Lacey is the same way. Uh, welcome to the neighborhood."  
"Oh, do you live nearby?"  
"Yeah, the house with the blue windows and the tall rock wall thing surrounding it is ours."  
" _That's_  your house? How do you get something like that working at a candy shop?"  
A taller man with darker hair came running out of the door behind them, chasing a girl about Celia's age who was running into the first man's arms. Lacey, probably.  
The woman recognized the taller one.  
The shorter giggled at his daughter before turning his attention back to his new neighbor. "No actually, we don't work here. We own the chain."  
"Oh. Wow."  
The taller one laughed. "But Connor looks over it, really. I just run the social media accounts." He blushed. "I'm an actor and a musician, usually. I'm Troye Sivan. Troye Sivan Franta-Mellet."  
"I'm Connor Franta-Mellet." He grinned, shaking the woman's hand.  
"I'm Lilly. Troye, you won a Grammy this year, right?"  
"Yep."  
"I had a feeling I recognized you. This is a little embarrassing. I work in pop culture and yet I know nearly nothing about you two."  
"Don't sweat it. Pop culture?"  
"I'm a content creator online. My main platform is YouTube."  
"Ah, YouTube." Connor nodded. "In another life, I swear we would be YouTubers."  
Lilly agreed. #Tronnor would have been big online. "So could you elaborate on what you do with  _Mellet's_?"  
"We still own it, and I look over some stuff, but I'm not CEO or anything, anymore. In fact, we rarely even come into the store for non-purchasing purposes." Connor assured.  
"He does a hell of a lot more than me, though. Sort of embarrassing, considering my dad left it to the both of us."  
"I really don't do that much." Connor grinned. "But I feel like I owe it. Troye and I fell in love in the original  _Mellet's_  shop. I lived across the street. It's here in Los Angeles too, sort of near The Valley." He smiled fondly. "Uh, I work with Common Culture more, since it's my own brand. It's coffee, art, clothing. Stuff like that."  
"And the music label." Troye sang.  
"Oh yeah," Connor smiled bashfully, " _Heard Well_  is a music label I co-founded too."  
Lilly could tell that they loved fluffing each other up. She found it adorable.  
"All this when he's  _not_  writing a best-selling memoir, that is." Troye sighed dramatically. "He could totally set me up. I'm a model, he has a fashion line. I'm a singer and a music producer, he owns a label. And yet, nothing." He feigned betrayal.  
"You work your way to the top for everything, Tro. You like it that way." Connor protested, pressing a kiss to the younger's nose.   
"That I do."  
Connor pulled his eyes away from Troye as he heard a loud giggle erupt from his daughter's mouth.  
Lacey was running a hand through Celia's long black hair, letting the other girl play with her own tied up hair.  
"So, Lilly, is Celia your only child?"  
"Yeah, it's just us right now. And you two?"  
"We have a toddler named Addison." Connor smiled. "He's at my brother-in-law's right now. We also have a Jack Russell Terrier and a little teacup cat."  
"Aw, cute."  
The parents smiled and turned their attention back to the children.  
"Where does Celia go to kindergarten?"  
Lilly laughed, adjusting her snapback cap. "She'll be starting at High Sails soon."  
"Lacey goes there."  
Troye grinned, slipping an arm around his husband's waist. "I think they'll be  _very_  good friends."  
Connor rested his head against his husband's shoulder, letting the nostalgia take him over.  
Lilly watched the two girls with fond eyes. " _How sweet_."

\---

**Fin.**


	12. Bonus

**23 & 21**

"I can finally drink in the U.S." Troye sighs happily, sipping his Cabernet.  
"And here we are,  _going hard_." Connor teases as he scrolls through Netflix, glass ghosting over his lips.  
"Based on how hammered I got on my birthday, this is how hard we're going to  _go_ for a while." Troye cringes. "You didn't have to stay with me, you know. I was gross."  
"Hey. I won't always agree with the decisions you make, but if you lose control I'll be there for you. Until you're in the correct state of mind to be making decisions again."  
"Thank you, Con."  
Connor rubs a thumb against Troye's side, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You would do the same for me."  
Troye nods. "I love you too."

\---

**26 & 24**

When the two return to home, grocery bags in their arms, they are both equally surprised by what is playing out before them.  
Tyde is sitting in the living room with his friend, Ben. Although Troye is not sure if a friend is someone you kiss.  _You don't have the right,_  he tells himself,  _Connor was a_   _friend_. Still, he's absolutely shocked. So much so that when Connor is trying to calmly and quietly direct him to the kitchen so the boys can have their alone time, Troye drops his bag.  
"Thank God you're not holding the eggs." Connor mutters.  
Tyde and Ben pull apart, blushing when they notice the couple moving to the kitchen.  
"We're home." Troye adds weakly.

\---

**38 & 36**

It's a bit of a boy's night in, what with Lacey sleeping over at Jackson and Amy's house and all.  
"Eat your vegetables." Connor calls from the kitchen, scooping the leftovers out of the pan and into a tupperware container.  
"We are, Dad!" Addison calls from the kitchen, with following murmurs from Sydney and Jack.    
"Good job!" Connor yells, placing the ziploc in the fridge.   
Troye walks into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist and pushing his still full plate onto the counter. He breathes hot onto Connor's neck as he whispers. "Of course,  _Da_ _ddy_."  
Connor laughs. "I was talking to you, Troye."  
Troye pouts, muttering "Dammit," and heading back to the table with his plate.

\---

**49 & 47**

"What happened?" Connor chokes out, holding his boy in his arms.  
"It was just too much, Dad. It hurts, it's hard to breathe. I'm just-" Sydney breathes out, tears flowing from his eyes.  
"We're here." Troye reassures. And they are. The three of them, huddled in the corner of Sydney's bedroom- Lacey's room previously- while Jack is out with his boyfriend's family.   
"I thought this was the best thing." Sydney sobs, rubbing his scarred arms.  
"I understand how you feel, Syd. I've been through that before. I made it, you can make it through, Syd." Connor soothes.  
"And Nan," Troye follows. "There was a time in her life when the demons came for her too. She's getting better. And you will too. You are so strong, and so brave, and talented. We'll help you when you need to talk, when you feel like you aren't good enough."  
"Your Papa helped me." Connor says. "He helped when I was going through something similar. But I also helped myself. So we will all help you, together. We love you, Syd."  
"I love you guys too."

\---

**56 & 54**

" _Superwoman_ , come join us." Connor jokes, pulling out a chair beside him and Troye.  
Lilly sits, offering a smile to Ben, Tyde, Sage, and Steele on her other side.   
Sydney smiles, his girlfriend giving him a supportive nod, then stands. "I would like to make a toast, to honor our brides Celia and Lacey today."  
The three at the table smile as they look on, to things in the future. As they look back at the wonderful memories of the past.  
"To family, to love, to success, and to sweets!" Sydney finishes.  
They raise their glasses together.

\---

**65 & 63**

"You all are doing  _great_." Connor grins, sitting at the counter and looking up at his daughter. "You and Celia with  _Mellet's_ \- aren't your Moms wonderful?" He teases his grandson. "Addy with his films, Sydney with  _Heard Well,_ and Jack with YouTube- who would have thought of  _that?_ " Connor laughs. "We're so proud of you." He ends, looking around at the shop that started it all.   
"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot from you two. You're incredible."  
Just as a kid comes bolting in to the store, Troye emerges from the back with Celia and Lilly. He leans forward over the counter.  
"Hello." Connor smiles.  
His husband scrunches his nose and laughs.


End file.
